Dos caras de una misma moneda
by Bicho Raro
Summary: ¿Cómo pasan sus primeras Navidades en Hogwarts los dos hijos varones de la familia Potter-Weasley? James piensa que es un evento con magia propia. Albus... Albus piensa que lo más parecido que hay en Slytherin a la Navidad, es ese tono verdoso semejante a un árbol. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. James S Potter

**_Este fic participa en el reto "__Solsticio de invierno__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

Primera historia que subo en este lugar acerca de la nueva generación, aunque sin embargo no será la última.

Las palabras propuestas por el foro eran: **Campanas** y **Lazo de Navidad**.

Los personajes y el universo pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.

Buena lectura.

Bicho

* * *

El coro amenizaba la velada, mientras que profesores y otro personal no docente decoraba el Gran Comedor. Y él se sentía privilegiado de ser testigo de aquel acontecimiento. En el suelo a cuatro patas tenía que limpiar el estropicio que había formado al iniciar una guerra de comida por caer en las provocaciones de su primo Fred Weasley y del mejor amigo de éste, Frank Longbottom, ambos Gryffindors de segundo año.

Sin embargo, lo que en un comienzo le podía haber parecido el marrón del año (como si quedara mucho de éste) al pequeño James Sirius Potter, ahora le parecía lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Mientras él recogía la mesa de Gryffindor, habían colocado el árbol, un enorme pino que hizo que James, que era su primer año en Hogwarts y solo había conocido ese árbol por cuentos de todos sus familiares, se quedara embobado y tuviera que ser reprimido por McGonagall, aunque eso no hizo que se le borrara aquella sonrisilla.

Limpiando el suelo, el coro comenzó a practicar los villancicos, dejando atrás las, a la mente del castaño, estúpidas pruebas de voz. Incluso se atrevió a acompañar al grupo con su propia voz desafinada, total, era opacada por el efecto generado desde lo alto del púlpito los chicos del coro, sin embargo cuando no conocía la canción, se limitaba a silbar, intentando seguir el compás. Pocas veces lo lograba. Pero daba igual, estaba feliz, y eso era lo único que al pequeño le importaba.

Arreglando el resto de mesas, por que la batalla había tenido un carácter cerca del generalizado, comenzaron a decorar el árbol, así como el resto del Gran Comedor. Colocando campanas por aquí y allá que tintineaban cada vez que pasabas por su lado, guirnaldas que rodeaban el árbol en tonos rojos, blancos, dorados y plateados, así como las que cruzaban un lado del comedor hasta el otro por el techo o las que pendían de las mesas que se iban quedando recogidas, una vez el muchacho las había terminado de limpiar. Adornos largos de estrellitas caían desde el techo hasta las mesas, que brillaban a causa de las luces que habían preparado. Y el toque final.

Para ese momento, James había terminado de limpiar todo el lugar, y se había quedado sentado en una de las sillas, maravillado por el espectáculo de profesores y elfos yendo de un lugar a otro.

Aunque se le abrió literalmente la boca cuando vio aparecer la estrella que culminaría la decoración del árbol, así como del lugar entero. La directora McGonagall era la encargada de llevarla con su varita hasta la cumbre del pino. Durante unos breves instantes, los trabajadores se quedaron observando su trabajo, poco después todo volvió a la normalidad.

James salió, una vez que su trabajo obtuvo la aprobación, y corrió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Quería presumir de haber sido testigo de todo aquello ante Fred y Frank. De escribir una carta a sus hermanos pequeños, siguiendo con esa larga lista que ya los pequeños tenían de imágenes sobre Hogwarts en Navidad, que casi era ya una tradición. De gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. De que todos se enteraran. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que veía algo prohibido por ojo de una cerradura, aunque él decía que no era un niño pequeño, -¡por favor, casi tenía doce años!- y la cerradura era un espacio amplio y claro.

La Navidad le gustaba, pero ahora que estaba en Hogwarts, podía asegurar que aquella época del año tenía más magia que cualquier otra. Era magia en estado puro.

Por lo que subiendo las escaleras, no pudo evitar dar un salto que hizo tintinear aquello que llevaba en su bolsillo. ¿Qué decir? James quería llevarse una porción de aquella Navidad.

* * *

N/A: Por si acaso, sí. James se llevó una campana de aquella decoración.


	2. Albus S Potter

No sé si he sabido reflejar del mejor modo sentimientos negativos en pos de la Navidad. Lo he intentado hacer lo mejor que podía, intentando también seguir la misma linea del anterior capítulo.

* * *

Las llamas de la chimenea era el único ruido más fuerte que se escuchaba en aquella sala. Casi como si hubiera sentido que le llamaban, alzó la cabeza de sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y miró a todos los lados, al ver que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, con una de sus manos se pellizcó el tabique nasal. En Slytherin era como si el tiempo no pasase. No llevaba ni menos de cuatro meses, y era una de las muchísimas cosas que Albus Severus Potter había aprendido casi por obligación. Mientras todo Hogwarts estaba adornado para la Navidad, era entrar en la Sala Común y saber que era invierno, pero por el frío que hacía. Salvo contados adornos que cabían en los dedos de… ¿dos manos quizás?

El niño de primero suspiró soltando la pluma encima de los apuntes. Volteó de nuevo el rostro. Alec Zabini le estaba contando a Sophie Carman su última jugada en el partido disputado haría tres días. No ha hecho más que hablar de eso desde que acabó el partido.

La puerta se abre y entra una brisa en la Sala Común que hace que las lámparas se tambaleen y el tono verdoso ese que recubría las paredes, por primera vez desde que está allí sentado, a Albus se le asemeja a un árbol.

Piensa en todas esas historias que ha escuchado acerca de lo maravilloso que es Hogwarts, recuerda las dos cartas recibidas de su hermano James y cree que todo es exagerado. Que aquella festividad no es nada del otro mundo, que vale, sí, hay regalos y los pasillos andan decorados de rojo, blanco y verde (por decir algunos colores), pero a él, en aquellos momentos, lo único que tenía ganas era de ahocarse con aquel **lazo de Navidad** que adornaba la chimenea.

Y no por nada, simplemente que para el joven Albus, ya desde sus once años, consideraba aquella festividad como una excusa para olvidar los malos rollos una vez al año y como quien diría, perdonarse a si mismos para el próximo año seguir comportándose igual.

O para consumir como sino hubiera mañana.

Cierra el libro que tiene encima de su regazo. Desde pequeño siempre había escuchado las anécdotas de sus abuelos, de cuando sus padres y sus tíos eran jóvenes y de las dificultades que siempre habían tenido, mientras que para el resto de sus primos y hermanos era simple anécdotas, al pequeño, por entonces, Albus, causaron mucho revuelo, hasta tal punto de convertirse en el hermano _más responsable_, regañaba a Lily cuando se ponía insoportable ante algo que veía por la calle, como la vez que comenzó a patalear por que quería una piruleta.

Por ello, el joven Slytherin solo pedía en navidades cosas que necesitaba. Una bolsa nueva, un nuevo set de pociones, o plumas para escribir.

Se levanta del sofá en el que está sentado, recuerda que debe de escribir a casa, entra en las habitaciones y saca varios pergaminos. Escribe primero a casa, contándole noticias, su aprobado en el trabajo de Encantamientos, la nueva travesura que ha hecho James, por que está seguro que su hermano no se la va a contar… Luego coge otro pergamino, y si quiere continuar la tradición esa que tanto ha respetado su hermano y primos, debería de escribirle una carta a Lily poniéndole los dientes largos de envidia por las navidades de Hogwarts. En su defecto, lo único que le dice es que disfrute de esas últimas navidades que pasara en casa, que disfrute por que en Hogwarts todo es diferente.

* * *

N. A. : Lo cierto es que siempre me he imaginado a Albus el más maduro de sus hermanos, desde pequeño, y aunque sé que tiene once años, a esa edad creo que uno ya sabe lo que quiere.


End file.
